


The Toaster Brothel

by Bertl_the_destroyer (orphan_account)



Category: In The Flesh
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bertl_the_destroyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip gives in to temptation and changes his life for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toaster Brothel

**Author's Note:**

> I did it guys.
> 
> ~ Mollie no.

"I can't. It's wrong." I whispered to a seemingly empty room but I knew better, it could hear me. 

It seemed to mock me with its luscious curves and generally hot body but it just looked like teasing to me, it was tempting me, it wanted me.

I couldn't take it any longer, I needed it. Now.

The house seemed empty but I double checked before I did anything to risqué. No-one was in, good. We needed to be alone for this.

The switch was flicked into the off position, I liked keeping it plugged in, it gave me a sense of danger which I couldn't resist. My trousers and underwear were then swiftly pulled down and around my ankles, no time to fully remove them, I was too desperate.

I'd learnt from experience that I couldn't quite fit in the slot without some sort of lube. However, when I first tried this I had just run out of my regular brand so I settled for the next best thing, butter. It was soft, smooth and extremely appropriate. 

I coated my rock hard knife with the golden stick, it was like a key to the pearly gates only edible. 

I slid my rod around one of its holes, savouring our time together. It made some sort of creaking noise, I took that as a plea for more.

My now-golden stick was slowly sliding into the slick hole on the right, my personal favourite (there was usually less crumbs in there, less of the reminder that it wasn't only mine). This thought made me moan out, "You hot slut, letting yourself be used by anyone! And my mum no less." I panted, just absorbing the feeling of its hole.

My tip touched the spring-loaded tray and I nearly came. 

Soon after I had bottomed out, I quickly pulled out then thrust back in. This action only made me want it more, the noises it made were so fucking sexy.

I continued to thrust into its tight hole and almost too soon, its tray popped up, telling me it was done. But I wasn't, not yet.

A few thrusts and some fondling of its cable later, I released my load into it.

I've always been one for post-coitus cuddling and it never objects so we snuggle close, both sated. I soon realised my rod was still inside and pulled out, groaning. It squeaked at the loss.

Guilt quickly swept over me as I placed it back in position and flipped the switch back on. I could almost smell my come toasting inside it.

Thoughts of the PDS brothel and my new lover went through my head and ideas flooded my head.

 

Months later...

Finally, it's done. My dream. Our dream.

I received some funding from Gary but paid for most of it myself. It was worth it.

This is my pride and joy, it's like our child as we can't have a real one of our own. Gorgeous replicas of my lover lined the shelves but none of them were the same, although they were close.

I finally cut the ceremonial ribbon and it was officially open for business.

'The Toaster Brothel'.


End file.
